


The One Time Lucy Fell In Love

by Azar443



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar443/pseuds/Azar443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy had never fallen in love before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Lucy Fell In Love

Lucy had never fallen in love before, not once. Not even when the Pevensies were Kings and Queens of Narnia and when she was tall, beautiful, graceful; not a child.

  
The one time she did fall in love, well, perhaps even Aslan knew they were not meant to be. And after that, if you asked Lucy what love was, she'd tell you solemnly that all love ever did was make people hope foolishly, then break, then burn and finally end. And you'd be startled by the cynical answer dear little Lucy, who was only eleven, gave. But you'd laugh it off, for what did an eleven year old _child_ know of love?

  
You'd never have known that she was once a queen in a beautiful and wild land; you'd never have known that she once lost her heart to a man older than her (at least, in outward appearances) and you'd never have known that she had to walk away from him, the chance to tell him the three little words 'I love you' lost.

  
She had never fallen in love before, so when she did fall in love, she didn't realize it, at least, not until it was too late.

  
Lucy loved freely and wholeheartedly; heavens she loved nearly all of Narnia! But if she was honest, the reason why Lucy never gave her heart away was because she was afraid. Yes, Queen Lucy the Valiant was afraid of being hurt.

  
It was on the Dawn Treader on her last adventure in Narnia that she lost her heart to Caspian. It was on the rolling waves of the sea and feeling the rough gale sweep past her and being once again an adult in the body of a child that she finally fell in love.

  
One must note however, that wise little Lucy had never fallen in love before. How then would she know how one must feel when gripped in the tangles of love? How could she know what it meant, when her heart raced and colour rushed to her cheeks every time he threw a tender smile or subtle touch towards her?  _(Perhaps she did know after all, but then even the most valiant of Aslan's children sometimes fall prey to the sly whispers of fear in their hearts and minds)._

  
She blamed it on the heat, instead.

 

When she finally realized ( _accepted_ ) that she had fallen in love, for the first time, Lucy knew that she was too late. Caspian had already met Ramandu's daughter.

  
Lucy used to harbour some resentment towards Susan, as Susan was always so beautiful, so poised and just so perfect. And she felt even more like a child next to the Gentle Queen.

  
But it was worse, standing next to Caspian, facing Ramandu's daughter. For how could a girl, even a girl who had once been Queen during the Golden Age of Narnia and was most loved by all her people could even _begin_ to compare to a star? If Lucy had felt like a child next to Susan, she felt absolutely unimportant ( _and insignificant_  and plain and horrid next to the pale perfection of the star.

  
Perhaps it was true that Caspian might have felt something for her before. Surely, _surely_ those intense gazes directed at her that Lucy had dismissed as protective before must have meant _something_? But whatever little they had, it was gone; positively _paled_ next to the fairy tale love that Caspian and Ramandu's daughter were certainly destined to share.

  
And Lucy accepted it. In a detached, almost numb manner, she had hugged Caspian goodbye without tears and without lingering a moment longer when it was time to leave, only vaguely aware that Caspian had told her that he would miss her with tears in his eyes and of the almost pitying stare dear Edmund had directed towards her and the grave, sad way her beloved Aslan had nuzzled her hair when she hugged the great Lion goodbye.

  
Lucy stepped through the watery portal that Aslan had created, walked forward, and disappeared.

  
And Lucy, in her short young life that ended in that tragic train accident, never fell in love again.


End file.
